Taken From Time
by CahduhCahduh
Summary: A girl taken from our present time is dropped into Britain, and into the hands of Galahad. Takes place during the movie


Anna sat on the plane, gripping her seat. _I knew I shouldn't have taken a plane, I hate planes, I hate planes! _She thought, staring at the head rest of the seat in front of her. She bit her lip, almost to the point of drawing blood. The pilot came onto the speaker and announced the thing Anna was most dreading, turbulence. The plane started vibrating as Anna gripped her cup of water, taking sips, trying to calm herself. She whispered to herself, trying to tell herself everything would be okay, but she did not sound convincing at all.

Her eyes were closed as she sat there, heart racing, breathing fast. The plane around her went silent as she opened her eyes, looking around. She was bathed in white light, seeing nothing but the brightness around her. _I am dead… _She thought, before the darkness of her mind engulfed her body and she passed out.

* * *

Galahad looked around the green field and decided to ride ahead. He looked to Gawain, who just nodded, knowing what Galahad was going to do. Galahad smiled and kicked, the horse went into a trot, straying away from the group. He closed his eyes, enjoying the cold air on his face. He looked back to the other knights who were still in position, their horses slow moving.

He stopped his horse under a lush green tree and just looked around, his eyes scanning the area. His eyes stopped moving, coming to a body lying on the ground. He rode his horse slowly to it, looking upon the body. He could tell it was a girl as she laid back side up. He dismounted his horse and stepped over to her, turning over her body as the girl's head fell back. Her body was cold from the weather, but he saw her breath in the air and knew she was still alive.

He picked the girl up in his arms as she hung limply. He saw movement in her eyes as he moved aside her long hair, taking a look to her body. She wore clothes Galahad did not recognize to any nation. He looked back to the spot where her body was and saw a maroon pouch of an unfamiliar style. Galahad set her body on the ground to grab the pouch and tied it to his horse's saddle.

Galahad heard the cry of warfare and looked up, knowing someone must be attacking. He looked back down to the girl and set her against a tree, knowing to come back to her. He mounted his horse and cried out, his horse speeding off to the battle. He saw the Roman carriages and easily recognized the Woad attackers. He pulled out his razor-sharp sword, coming into the battle, slicing a throat of a Woad holding a bow and arrow.

Galahad wiped his face, wiping off the blood and sweat. He looked to Arthur, who has his sword to a Woad. His eyes gazed over to the Roman shoulders, fear in their eyes. Galahad had no fear, not now. He was too close to his freedom to be frightened. Gawain came over to Galahad as they watched the Roman bishop, their eyes narrowed as he spoke to Arthur.

Galahad put a hand to his horse and then saw the pouch of the girl as he remembered her. He looked back over the plain and turned around, kicking his horse, to find the girl. Gawain, confused, followed, wondering why Galahad had raced off the other way. In one swift movement Galahad had dismounted the horse and was kneeling by the girl, seeing she was unharmed but still asleep.

He picked her up in his arms and walked over to his horse, mounting on while still carrying the girl. She sat in front of his, her body against him. He grabbed the reins and the horse trotted back to join the others. Gawain watched him and his eyes gazed over to the girl as he stared at her curiously. "Galahad, who is the girl in your arms? She does not look to be a woman of Britain."

"I found her on the ground, she lives still, and I am taking her with us." Galahad replied to Gawain, who only nodded. They both gave a cry to their horses as they raced to catch up with the other knights and Romans.

Galahad told the other knights fondly of his home, and once his freedom was given, he would return to the land that was still fresh in his mind. The others did not question the girl in his arms but did stare with insatiable curiosity. He felt her body stir as he slowed his horse, moving to the back of his men.

Keeping one hand on the reins of his horse he held the girl's waist, as the girl let out a moan and turned her head, her body sitting up. She opened her eyes as her body perked up, not knowing where she was. Her breathing increased and she looked at the unfamiliar scene around her.

Her head turned around as her eyes widened, staring right into Galahad's eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment before she whispered quietly, so low, Galahad had to strain to hear her small voice. "I am dead…"

"No, you are not dead." Galahad contradicted as the girl began to struggle in his grip, scared. She slipped and cried out, causing Galahad to grab her and hold her onto the horse. "You have never ridden a horse before, have you?" He asked her as she shook her head, a little scared by the giant horse she was on. Galahad stared at her a little confused, wondering what person had never ridden a horse; she seemed almost unfamiliar with the creature at all. "I am Galahad,"

"Anna."


End file.
